board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(8)Vyse vs (9)Laharl 2004
Results Wednesday, August 18th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis As much as I hate admitting this, this match was nothing more than two cult characters going at it. TRANSLATION: Both characters suck in a contest setting, and we had to sit through a crapfest from the opening bell all the way until 3 AM. I love Laharl more than most people, and it would have been nice to see him win, but it was somewhat obvious that he didn't have much of a chance in this match. Vyse had everything going for him coming in. He was in the contest last year, so he has already had exposure in one of these contests. Skies of Arcadia made the Spring Contest, while Disgaea was busy sitting on the sidelines despite being one of the site's most popular new games between this year and last year. Vyse is also the main character in a decent little series, while Laharl, who is kickass in his own right, stars in a game that most people have never played. Vyse even had the indifferent/bracket voters going for him. When it comes to two characters that most people care about, the tendency is to go with who you're familiar with, hence because Vyse was in the contest last year, more of the people who could care less about either character would have gone with Vyse. When it came times to vote, Vyse also had a similar advantage. Put two things in front of any group of 100 people, and over half of them will always choose the first option. The first option in this poll happened to be Vyse. Of course you could just say that Vyse was going to win because he has more exposure than Laharl, but what's the point in covering everything in one sentence? =) As the match begun, it was clear that Vyse was going to have no problems winning the match, and by the end of it, Laharl failed to even break 40% on a character who was blown out by Donkey Kong. I love Laharl to death, but if this is the best he can do, then it might be better if he gave up his contest spot to someone who would be able to go down with respect. Imagine having to choose between Vyse and Mewtwo, for example. It would be much harder than this match. Another interesting note is that Team Rocket Elite, who was in first place on the leaderboard from day one in this contest, picked Laharl to win this match. His little run at the top (sadly) came to an end after this match =( But I take solace in two facts, however. One, 1/3 of all people chose Laharl to win this match. That surely means that I'm not the only one out there who thinks that Laharl is one of the single greatest characters ever conceived. Two, Laharl may suck in contests, but even he could blow the holy hell out of Danny Tanner. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Summer Contest Matches